The Black Rose
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: A dark shadow is following Rose and the Doctor through a 19th century Paris opera house. And why is everything orbiting around Rose and the wandering child? Rated T to be safe.
1. Quiet Before the Storm

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfiction, and I promise not to abandon it :)**

**Chapter 1 **  
**Quiet before the Storm**

Rose walked into the consul room after a needed shower. It's not so often that you try to "crawl" for your life through a ventilation system being chases by ood possessed by the beast.

As she stepped near the consul she could hear a hum of the TARDIS. It was like a relaxing lullaby singing to Rose. Rose started to hum to the tune of the TARDIS.

She started to walk in circles around the center consul, and her humming was like harmony to the TARDIS's song. Then it came to Rose's mind. Have I ever heard this song before? No. She thought to herself. I could have sworn I heard this before the Doctor… then again it might have just been my imagination.

Rose heard a slight groaning noise and she turned her head to see the Doctor sleeping on the jumper seat.

Now this was odd, because the Doctor is ever rarely found sleeping. Rose couldn't help but see him like this. So peaceful, but yet he looked like a light sleeper. As if he should pounce immediately if something were to start attacking him or Rose. But Rose loved this, she thought him just sitting there exhausted was adorable. She took her camera phone out, just to sneak a picture. Then the Doctor's eyes flew open.

"If you were about to take my picture, then don't. I mean it. I will have to confiscate your phone privileges." The Doctor said as if he was never asleep, and was just blinking for a long amount of time.

"Ummm, sorry." Rose put away her phone. "Did you actually just fall asleep though?"

"Course I didn't. Resting my eyes was all. You try keeping your eyes open for an extended period of time trying to navigate yourself into the time vortex." The Doctor said as if he was fighting back.

"Okay then. Just as long as I don't see you falling asleep at the wheel is all the matters to me, right Doctor?"

"Oi! I don't fall asleep at the wheel. Well not anymore I don't." He said quietly to himself.

"Alright then! So where are we off to this time, eh Doctor?" Rose was now trying to help the Doctor just find a way to get out of his predicament of sleep.

"I was thinking of—" The Doctor was cut off with a large rumble. The TARDIS started to shake as if it were in a blender.

"Doctor, what's going on!" Rose shouted grabbing onto the nearest railing.

"It seems we have fallen into a time storm! And I violent one too!"

"Since when did the vortex have weather?!"

"It's always had problems like this, but we barley ever notice them! Time storms are usually very calm and quiet. They only produce small amounts of power, like the void in Cardiff. I don't know why this one is acting up though." The Doctor was struggling with words as they were shaking about in the TARDIS.

The Doctor grabbed onto the consul, pushed a few buttons, pulled several levers and it stopped. Just came to a quiet stop.

"Is it over? Did we land somewhere Doctor? What happened?" Rose came over to the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced up at his TARDIS monitor and saw that they had landed, but it didn't give a date, a time, or planet of origin.

"Well, seems we have landed, but I don't know where. That's a first. I don't like it." The Doctor jumped up. "But let's find out where we are. The time storm knocked us somewhere, and here we are, so lets meet the locals."

The Doctor grabbed his coat and opened the TARDIS doors.

"Ooooh, I know where we are now! That's a good thing, yes?" The Doctor turned his head to see Rose just standing inside the TARDIS looking at him funny.

"Come on then Rose, don't let me have all the fun. I bring you a long for a reason." He held out his hand to Rose. Rose walked toward the Doctor and grabbed his hand. She enjoyed that feeling of grabbing the Doctors hand. It was either out of excitement, adrenaline, or love. No, mustn't think bout that. But the way she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers just made her heart race.

"So where are we then Doctor?"

"Paris, France. Near the end of the 19th century I'd say."

Rose nodded her head in amazement. "For all the places a time storm could drop you, Paris is the place it chose! Fantastic!"

Rose clapped her hands together. She couldn't believe she was in the most romantic city on the face of the earth, and not only that, but she was with the Doctor. The Doctor gave Rose a really wide grin. Rose was excited, more than excited she was thrilled!

Just as the Doctor was going to take his first steps with his companion he, both heard the cloister bell from within the TARDIS. No, not now! Thought Rose. Why here, why now?

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand to run back inside and Rose felt as if her heart stopped for a second, stopping to wait. Waiting for him to return and make it work again.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose turned her head to see the Doctor running around the consul in a panic.

"The time storm it -errrrrgh- shut down the TARDIS's only way of being able to jump from place to place. We are going to be stuck here unless I can't fix this. Sorry Rose."

The Doctor turned his head to look at her with worried eyes. Eyes that worried for Rose. Thinking that if he can't fix his machine he won't be able to take her home to see her mother, or Mickey. The Doctor Immediately went to work, taking the grates from the floor and jumping in where there lied dozens upon dozens of wires tangled in upon each other.

In a muffled groan the Doctor shouted "I know, Rose, why don't you explore for a bit to keep yourself busy. I should be done in less than a hour or two." He popped his head back up to see Rose looking at him with no smile.

"Yeah. Course I can do that. Tell you what." She walked closer to the Doctor's head. "I'll try to find a market of some type, and get some banana crepes. What do you say to that?"

With a very large grin, the Doctor replied "Oh Rose, you always know just what I need. Now go, have fun! Take the psychic paper with you though, you never know when you need it."

Rose went up to the Doctor's coat, and took out his psychic paper and put it in her pocket.

"See you later!" She changed her smile to a serious face "Now don't dematerialize without me. Got that. Even if it is for my own safety. Got it?"  
The Doctor lifted his head with a smile.

"Oh, Yes!"

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Wandering Child

Chapter 2  
Wandering Child

Rose stepped out of the shadowed alley way the TARDIS was parked in to see a little square filled with men and women walking around discussing of politics, and of the arts. Rose walked further out into the square to see a large building that looked like a theater.

"That right there is the Opera House mademoiselle." The voice came up from behind Rose and shocked her. It was a man in a top hat with a potent french accent.

"Oh, uh thanks…Monsieur?" Rose thanked the kind stranger.

"Anything for a rare beauty. Can I interest you in a carriage ride to Versailles? They are having a ball later today. Only 20 francs."

"Wow uh, no, I'm fine thanks anyways. Why would you ask me if I were to go to the ball anyway?"

"Because of your beauty mademoiselle. I figure you are of high blood. My apologies madame."

The man gave off a loud french laugh and walked back to his carriage. Rose was still a bit flustered at what he said. _Rare Beauty? Me? If I'm such a rare find, then why hasn't the Doctor said so yet?_

"Don't let LeStrangre get to you mademoiselle. He is a kind soul really. Takes me to my fathers grave for nothing. I bet he prays for me."

Rose turned her head to see a young child that appeared to be the age of 7. She had long curly hair and was wearing a black cloak. She was holding a empty basket. To Rose she looked like a goth Red Riding Hood.

"Right. Why is everyone in France so creepy. They just come up to you and scare you." Rose said under her breath.

"Uhh, my apologies mademoiselle." As the little child started to walk away in silence, and alone.

Rose didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want to have to look after something that wasn't her responsibility. Yet Rose did feel bad for the child. She said she lost her father, and she looked ever so young. Rose understood how she felt. Rose never even knew her father until she met the Doctor. Rose decided to catch up with the child. Take her home, or find her mum at least.

"Wait up! I didn't hear your name."

"Oh it's—"

Suddenly the child stopped talking dead silent. She turned her head into the direction of an dark alleyway. Rose saw the child look frightened.

"Something the matter? Is someone over there?"

"Must've been my imagination miss." But Rose could tell she was still scared because at that moment she grabbed Rose's hand.

"Okay then, let's go this way. I know a place where we can hide." Rose started for the alleyway where the TARDIS was resting.

"Where are we going Miss?"

"Just to visit a friend of mine."

The girl didn't question Rose, and just went along with her. As they reached the alleyway, Rose let go of the girls hand.

"What's that miss? And why does it sing?"

_Sing?_ Rose quieted her breathing and shut off the square noises as she listened. The little girl was right. The TARDIS was singing. It was singing the tune Rose was humming to earlier.

"It's just happy that your safe I guess." Rose was trying to reassure the little girl.

"I think it's beautiful." The girl sat next to the TARDIS and started to sing along with it.

Rose's mouth dropped. The child's voice was beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever heard. A for a split second, Rose thought she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

The little girl stopped singing and looked up at Rose. She stood up and held Rose's hand.

"You've heard this song. In your sleep. Like a dream, and yet it feels like it's real?" The girl said.

Rose looked into the girls eyes. She looked like she could see into Rose's soul.

"An angel has showed me music, and taught me how to sing. He teaches me in the night. He lifts my soul madame."

"What is your name?"

"Christine Madame. What's your name?"

The shock filled Rose a bit. _It like that book my mum told me too read that she would never shut up about. Was it actually Nonfiction?_  
"Uhh, Rose. Rose Tyler."

"That's a lovely name Madame Tyler."

Rose felt really happy at that moment. Rose without hesitation just pulled Christine into a hug.

"Oh, goodness! Sometimes I forget how cute children can be!" _And also how mysterious._

"You can just call me Rose, now tell me Christine, where do you live? I don't mind taking you home. I got a least—"Rose looked down at her wrist watch to check the time. "About half an hour before I got to go. I want to get to know you better."

Christine looked up at Rose with a large smile. "I live in the Opera House."

"Fantastic! Let's Go!" Inside Rose's heart she felt she could have said Allons-y, but then again she was in France, and she already said it according to the TARDIS.

Christine laughed. Rose turned her head for a split second to see a shadow move. _A moving shadow?_

"Did you see that? Right over there in the shadows. I could have sworn I saw…"

"It was just an angel Rose. He was greeting you."

_Okay, not too creepy._ Rose grabbed Christine's hand and lead her out of the alleyway.

"Do you know how to sing Rose?"

"I dabble, but then again I prefer not too."

"Why not?"

"I woke up my friend."

"Oh Madame, that is the point though. Nobody wants someone to fall asleep during the show. I bet my angel could help you. Unless you have an angel already."

Rose could say that the Doctor was a certain type of angel, but not the kind you would expect. You wouldn't call a man an angel if committed genocide, but Rose did. He saved her, and the world countless times, and she believes what he has done makes up for that, even though in his hearts he does not. The Doctor was an angel with no wings, and a devil with no horns. He was an angel with the light, and a devil with the fire. He was the Doctor.

"I don't really have an angel, but I do have a Doctor. And that's good enough for me."

"A doctor? Does he sing to you?"

Rose laughed. "Not really. He save me and my world."

"Then why don't you become his angel?"

Rose lost all color in her face at this statement.

"What did you say? Are you telling me I should sing to him?"

"Yes! If your doctor saves you, you should teach him to sing."

"Why?"

"I saved my angel. He was lonely, and he wants me there. I sing with him, and too him because he taught me how."

The words almost broke Rose's heart. As they arrived at the Opera house, a tall woman with her hair tied in a braid knotted around her head ran up to Christine.

"Where have you been! Dance practice was an hour ago! You scared Meg and I sick! Thank you mademoiselle for bringing her back to me. You know how he gets when you leave."

_He?_

"I had to see my father. I'm sorry."

The woman grabbed Christine's forearm and dragged her into the Opera house.

Rose shouted a goodbye at Christine, and turned around back to the square. As she was walking down the steps she could have sworn she could have saw the shadows moving again.

_What is with Paris, and moving shadows._ Just as Rose was heading back for the alleyway she saw a crepes stand.

"Well thank God! Now I don't have to go back empty handed."

Rose looked back at the Opera house. Maybe if she was lucky she would see Christine one last time.


	3. Masquerade in Paris

**Longest Chapter yet! Hope you like it :D**

Rose stepped back through the TARDIS doors carrying two hot banana crepes. Rose walked up to an open grate in the floors of the TARDIS to see if the Doctor was still working on the repair system.

"So am I just going to have to eat this french delicacy alone, or do I have to throw it down to you?

The Doctors head flung up and hit the top of one of the grates of the floor.

"Blimey Rose, you don't have to come in and greet me like that!" The Doctor jumped out of the grates and closed the floor back up, and as he jumped out all around the TARDIS was the sound of a reboot.

"That should do it. Alright then, Allons-y! We should be able to get back home now. Or if you prefer we could just stay awhile longer."

Rose looked at the Doctor as he grabbed his crepe from her hand. Rose wanted to stay a bit longer because she wanted to see Christine one last time, but then again she did have a longing for home.

"I'm fine."

"What?" As the Doctor shoved the crepe in his mouth. It was amazing that he could still speak. He did have such a big gob though, and always found a way to say something.

"I'm fine where we are Doctor. I still haven't explored it with you. Plus I met someone that you might find a bit interesting."

"Everyone is interesting to me. Humans and aliens alike all are unique. You just have to learn their stories a bit more."

The Doctor was playing with the consul while munching on his banana crepe. Rose forgot that she even got one for herself since she was paying so much attention to the Doctor. Rose put her crepe onto the jumper seat, and walked up to the Doctor.

"She's a singer, Doctor, and I'm pretty sure she can see things that most people can't."

The Doctor stared right at Rose and arched one of his eyebrows. _God, those eyebrows._

"What does she see then?"

"An angel. An angel that teaches her how to sing. She sings to "him" in pity because she sees that "he's" lonely, or lost, or whatever she said to me at the time. Plus, she heard the singing of the TARDIS, and told me she heard it in her dreams."

The Doctor put down his crepe, and put on his thinking face. _God, that face._

"Well, it could be anything really. A singer in the late 19th century seeing an angel that sings to her because "he's" lonely. Sounds like a story to me. Which one I can't quite remember."

"That's just what I was thinking! Why does it sound so familiar?"

"Oh, I know!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and lead her down the TARDIS corridors. It felt like they were walking forever when the Doctor stopped and opened a door to his left.

"My old library. It's got to be in here somewhere."

Rose looked at the many shelves that lied within the library. Books that spoke of love, life, and death. Books that spoke of different languages. Books that didn't even look like books.

"Found it! Over here Rose!" The Doctor summoned Rose to come see.

"Gaston Leroux. One of my favorites. Yet he was a bit twisted in the head. He always did enjoy a good love triangle."

The Doctor was gesturing at an old dusty book in his hands.

"Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, otherwise known as the Phantom of the Opera. Published in the year 1909. I got the first copy."

The Doctor smiled at Rose.

"It's about a man with a distorted face who is lonely his whole life, finds a young girl and falls in love with her. She's living in the Paris opera house at the time, and her father is dead. She mistakes the man for her father thinking that it's an angel. An angel of music. You wait ten years or so, she grows older and meets her childhood sweetheart. She falls in love with him, and the phantom grows jealous. Ends with a bang you could say, but this is what it feels like your telling me now. Right?"

Rose opened her mouth in amazement that the Doctor spoke that quickly. Rose just simply nodded her head.

"Alright then. Looks like we got ourselves an old ghost story!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand once again and lead her back to the consul room.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fly the TARDIS into ten years into the future. The book says so itself." The Doctor gestured at the book.

"So were going to take part in the story?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS and they took off. The flight was short and they quickly landed.

"When are we?"

The Doctor clicked his tongue at her statement.

"Let's see, ten years in the future to where we were prior. We are in 1871, and there is a masquerade at the Opera house today. Care to join me?"

Rose grew a large grin. "Let me go get changed first. Do you want a mask?"

"Who needs a mask, I regenerate."

Rose looked at the Doctor with an annoyed glance.

"Fine, but don't pick the ones with the feathers on it. I hate feathers."

It took Rose about fifteen minutes to find a perfect dress. It was a TARDIS blue ball gown. Sleeveless and strapless. Rose pulled her hair back and placed in a blue diamond flower. A girl has to accessorize! The masks Rose picked out were quite interesting. Rose's mask was pear white and had blue studs all around the rims. The Doctors mask was red with a rough texture, and it was covered in black and white sparkles.

"Alright, let's see if the Doctor will like this."

Rose walked out of the wardrobe with her mask on, and found the Doctor still in the consul room. He was fiddling with the buttons on the TARDIS.

"Boo!"

The Doctor looked up at Rose and they laughed together.

"You look lovely." He grabbed Rose's hand and placed a small kiss upon it. Rose's cheeks became flushed.

"You look the same." Gesturing at his pinstripe suite and trainers.

"My tuxedo is bad luck. I'm not kidding. I need to burn it."

Rose laughed at his statement but he remained serious.

"Okay then, here's your mask."

"Oh wonderful! I love the color red, but not as much as the color blue."

Was the Doctor flirting with her? The Doctor leaned out his arm gesturing for her to grab onto him. She grabbed on.

"Rose Tyler, do you feel like accompanying me this evening to the opera house masquerade?"

"John Smith, I do."

They walked out of the TARDIS and started to head off to the Opera house. Fireworks were blazing in the sky. The two were sharing laughs on their walk to the building. Upon arriving a man ask for ID, and the Doctor flashed his psychic paper in his face. The man simply bowed at the two, and they walked away laughing.

When they entered the Opera, everyone was dancing and singing. Everyone was wearing sill masks and costumes. The music was an orchestra playing in a nearby corridor, just loud enough for the main hall to hear it. Rose was in awe at the building. It was beautiful. It had a painted ceiling with marbel flooring. The walls and columns were wrapped with tinsul in occasion for the party.

The Doctor and Rose ran down the steps leading to the dance floor and started dancing.

"I'm glad you remember how to dance. Would be a shame if you forget in the future."  
The Doctor swallowed at Rose's statement.

"You taught me how too remember. You sparked my feet and they just responded to your touch."

Rose blushed.

The orchestra started to play a slow song. Specifically for the guest who are into romances, but this was Paris. Romance is everywhere you turn.

The Doctor pulled Rose in closer and grabbed her waist. Is he actually making the first moves? Rose looked up to see the Doctor blushing, but he wasn't looking at her. He was keeping his eyes on the entrance as if someone was about to appear. Rose grabbed the cheek and he responded to her touch instantly.

"Who are you waiting for?" The question should be, what are you waiting for? Kiss him!

"Umm, just waiting for the leading soprano to her grand entrance. They usually come out with their date at the end of the first slow dance."

Rose responded by putting her head on the Doctor's chest. She wanted to hear his hearts beating. She could tell when he was either nervous or excited. It seemed that he was both. His hearts were racing. Rose looked up at him too see him looking at her with cheeks flushed.

"I…I uhhh—"

"Now introducing the lead soprano for next years many performances. Madame Daae, and Viscount of Chagny."

The new voice was of the Opera house manager. The Doctor and Rose separated to clap. Rose felt alone for a split second when he let go. Rose instantly recognized the soprano without her mask.

It was Christine. Ten years older and a leading soprano! The Doctor kept his eyes on Christine as if he were observing her. Christine clutching the Viscounts are was lead down the steps and to the dance floor. Then a new song was playing. A much more upbeat song.

"Shall we go meet Madame Daae?" The Doctor gestured to Rose as the other guest were dancing around in merriment. Rose nodded her head.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to were Christine was waltzing with her guest. The Doctor tapped on her shoulder and Christine was frightened in an instant. It almost looked like she was going to break down and cry.

"Uhh, beg your pardon, but I couldn't over hear that you are getting married to this lovely fellow right here."

Rose looked at the Doctor in wonderment. No announcement was made about that.

Christine looked at the Doctor in puzzlement, and then her fiancé stood in front of her.  
"Are you working for him, are you hear to take my Christine away from me." The Viscount was staring at the Doctor with no mercy. Rose tried to intervene.

"Excuse me, pardon my fiancé. He can be a bit rude sometimes." Rose was trying to get the Doctor to play along.

Christine immediately arose from the shadows to look at Rose.

"Madame Tyler? Is that really you?"

The Doctor looked from Rose to Christine. The Viscount however was staring at the Doctor and Rose like a blank page. He couldn't figure them out. Were the friend, or foe?

Rose grabbed Christine and hummed the TARDIS tune into Christine's ear. Christine fell into tears and hugged Rose.

"Ten years you have been gone. Ten years have I sung that song to myself before I fell into my dreams, and here you are again. My prayers have been answered." Christine was smiling.

Christine now looked at the Doctor, and whispered into Rose's ear.

"Your doctor?"

"Uhh, yeah." Rose nodded.

Christine went up to the Doctor and kissed his cheek. The Doctor blushed and then looked at Rose. He gave her the "What did you just tell her" face.

"Uhh long story."

The Doctor just gave a "Oh I see" nod.

"Well, any friend of Christine's is a friend of mine. Please let us converse in the quiet halls." The Viscount said as he lead his fiancé, Rose, and the Doctor into a quiet hallway.

"So what's been going on with you. Living the posh life as a soprano now I see." Rose said to Christine.

"Indeed. I have made it to lead soprano, but not without his help I would have not." Christine said as she grabbed onto her fiancé's hand.

"Rose, you remember my angel. He is a man. A man that wants me to sing for him, and him alone until the light burns out like a candle. I am a prisoner Rose. He will not leave me be."

Rose started to hum to TARDIS's tune.

"Madame Tyler, this is no time for music. My fiancé is in distress-" The viscount was cut off by Christine singing to Rose's humming.

The Doctor stared at them both. Singing in unison. The Viscount stopped to listen as well. Rose was a lovely singer, and with the help of Christine they sounded like angels warding off the dark.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's shoulder. He felt that he needed to hold her in someway. Her singing didn't make him feel as lonely as he really was. He had Rose.

Suddenly the main hall lights grew dim, and the hall was silent. Rose and Christine seized to sing. In the shadows there was a familiar movement.

"It's him Raoul! He has come for me!"

At that moment Christine started to run. Her fiancé chased after he. Rose tried to follow behind, but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Whatever this man wants, it has nothing to do with us. We should stay very still Rose. He wants people to run. He wants people to fear."

Rose heard a gut wrenching scream from down the hallway, and then it seized. The lights came back on, and the shadows disappeared. Rose thought she heard someone whispering in her ear.

_Would you care to follow her as well?_

Everyone in the main hall was whispering "what happened" and "where did she go?"

Rose turned to the Doctor.

"We got to find her."

**If you want to imagine a type of song that Rose and Christine are singing, pick the song from series 1 the Doctors Theme. It was always so bizarre for me, and also enchanting. If that helps to imagine, then Woohoo!**


	4. The Shadow in the Mask

**Chapter 4**  
**The Shadow in the Mask**

The Doctor quickly grabbed Rose's forearm as Rose tried to run in the direction that Christine ran.

"No, Doctor! Let me go! We have to help her!"

"We are not suppose to go after her Rose. This is not our story. I don't recall a doctor character and a pink and yellow woman in the book. We do not interfere."

Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes. She could tell that he wanted to help, but she also knew that he couldn't do anything because he knew every single time stream and fixed point. Rose tugged her arm out of the Doctor's grasp.

Rose started to run in the direction the Viscount ran to. The Doctor of course chased after her. Rose didn't care about rules. She wanted to help Christine. She knew her since she was little, and she shared dreams with her. Dreams of everlasting love with the one you care for.

_Let me be your angel Doctor. Let me lead you out of your solitude._

* * *

After a while of running through the Opera house corridors, Rose bumped into the Viscount. Quite literally actually.

"Oh, beg your pardon."

"It's you, again!"

The Doctor caught up with Rose. He was panting and sighing.

"God Rose, you sure can run fast."

The Viscount looked at Rose and then to the Doctor. His expression was either out of fear or relief.

"Christine has disappeared. I can't find her anywhere. I even looked in the Opera's chapel. I can not believe she has vanished from my sight."

The Doctor's eyes suddenly popped open as if he just saw something he wasn't suppose to. He took a couple steps closer to the Viscount.

"I do believe that me and the… fiancé should go now. Sorry to waste your time." The Doctor was swallowing his words as he grabbed onto Rose again, and began dragging her once again. She was obviously dragging her feet.

"Wait! Mademoiselle! You knew Christine a long time ago, correct? She spoke of her angel to you. Tell me. What did she say exactly?"

Rose looked at the Doctor with sad eyes. His grip was still tight on her arm.

"Please. Please Doctor."

The Doctor swallowed nervously, and let go of her. Rose started to walk back to the Viscount.

"She said he came to her in her dreams, and taught her how to sing. And tonight, she told me that he loved her, and had her as his prisoner. She seems almost afraid of him now."

She stepped closer to the Viscount.

"When I knew her ten years ago, today, she said that he was her angel. And she was a little shaken even then, but I have never seen her as shaken like tonight. She is afraid of him now. No longer an angel, but a shadow."

The Viscount swallowed. He looked at Rose in the eyes, and then looked at the Doctor.

"You two must help me find her. For the love of God, who knows what this beast has done to her!"

"We can't help you." The Doctor interrupted him. The Viscount walked up furiously to the Doctor.

"How is it you know so much? The first thing you say to me is that you know of my secret engagement to Christine, and now you tell me that you can't help me? What do you know? Haven't you ever loved someone? Haven't you ever wanted to save them from what they are most afraid of? I can't do that alone Monsieur. Please help me."

The Doctor directed his attention away from the Viscount to Rose. Her eyes were tearing up, and she wanted to help him. _Hell, she knew she was going to help him, even without the Doctors consent._ But yet he never took his eyes off Rose. Like he was thinking of the Viscounts words while staring at Rose's tears.

"Alright. We'll help you, but on one condition. You never tell anyone of us. We are no one, got that?"

The Viscount nodded his head in agreement, but also in confusion.

"But, who are you? Not even I know."

The Doctor just ignored the Viscount. He was angry enough already. "So, I believe we should all split up. Accept you Rose. Your staying with me."

Rose nodded her head and walked toward the Doctor.

"You Mister Viscount can start looking where Mademoiselle Christine spends her time the most. The stage, her dressing room, you said the chapel. Look for anything that might give you a clue. Me and Rose are going to be looking in the corridors. Who knows. We may find us a hidden door."

The Viscount nodded and headed in the opposite direction of the Doctor and Rose. Soon Rose and the Doctor did the same

* * *

The Opera House was now empty, and dark. The halls were lost in shadows. Only the surrounded by the dark, and the quiet.

In the many corridors within the Opera house, the Doctor and Rose where standing by several different golden statues. The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on one specific one. One wearing a mask.

"So why exactly are we scanning a statue wearing a mask?"

"Didn't you ever read the book?"

"No, never had time when I'm flying off with you. Got a bit distracted I guess."

The Doctor stopped to give Rose a cheeky grin.

"I'm scanning it because it is the only statue wearing a mask. Wouldn't that be odd if you found one statue completely different from the rest? Also the phantom in the book wears a mask to hide his face, but that's that story. Not this statues story."

Rose chuckled to herself, and out of the corner of her eye she saw, once again, another moving shadow. The Doctor was obviously distracted, and wandering off was usually more fun than just standing around and watching the Doctor do all the fun things. Quietly Rose walked into the shadows direction.

As Rose got closer the shadow began to take a shape. It grew into the size of a man, and stood still, like it was observing Rose.

Under Rose's breath she began to whisper. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

The shadow didn't respond, but simply took a step closer to Rose. Rose took a step back in fear, almost ready to shout for the Doctor, but curiosity got the best of her. Rose looked at the nearby window letting in the bright moonlight. _Can I get the shadow to walk under the light?_

The shadow took another step forward, but remained in darkness. In her bravery, Rose took a step forward as well. The Doctor was still to busy playing with the masked statue to notice Rose playing with a shadow.

"Why can't I see you?" In that moment the shadow took an even larger step forward and grabbed Rose's wrists. In her fear she tried to scream, but nothing came out. She had to see what this creature was. The shadow arose from the dark, and Rose could barely make out a face. _No, that's not a face. That's a mask!_

The Doctor finished his scanning and stood up to tell Rose there was nothing in particular of the statue, just that it had a funny mask. The shadow immediately let go of Rose, and fell back into the dark. Rose started taking large deep breaths. Gasping, the Doctor heard her and quickly ran to her side.

"Why are you over here? What did you see?" He was looking into Rose's eyes. Rose saw the light in his eyes and felt warm again. When she looked into the shadows eyes, she saw darkness. No light, and no warmth. Just never ending shadow. But the Doctors light was a fire, not a sun.

Rose fell into the Doctor's arms, and started to weep.

"I saw a shadow… I saw the dark… I saw him. I saw Christine's angel." She corrected herself in her fast panting. "I saw her phantom."

The Doctor held onto her tightly. Rose wanted to just remain in his arms for the rest of the evening. His scent, his heart beats, and his body warmth were just so comforting to Rose.

"It's okay Rose, I'm here. With you, beside you. Your fears are far behind you."


	5. Black Petals

**Right before you go ahead on reading, I just want to thank the people who are following, and who have favorited this fan-fiction of mine. It means a lot since it is my first published fan-fic, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as well. Thnx! -ImpossibleKat**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Black Petals**

After a while of hugging and calm words with the Doctor brushing Rose's hair with only his fingers, the Doctor notices a new occurrence.

"That's different. That was defiantly not there a minute ago."

Rose lifted her head off the Doctors shoulder to see what he was referring too. There were petals scattered on the floor where Rose was standing a moment ago. Where the shadow took the warmth from Rose's hands.

"Are those petals? What are they doing here?"

"More importantly, why are they here? Rose, do feel like getting up?" Rose looked up at the Doctor and nodded. The took a couple steps closer to the new color of the floor.

"Black. Black petals." The Doctor picked one up and sniffed it. He then of course licked it. _Why does he do that?!_

"It's a rose petal! A black rose petal!" He held it up to Rose with a childlike expression on his face. Rose gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, okay. Why are black rose petals scattered carelessly on a opera house floor."

"No, look." The Doctor pointed at where the petals have fallen. It was a path.

"A path of rose petals?"

"Someone is leading us somewhere." The Doctor sniffed. "I reckon, it's our phantom friend leaving us a invitation."

"But why would he do that?"

"Maybe he wants something from us." Then he look at Rose. "Or someone." He said under his breath.

Rose's eyes widened. "Do you think it will lead us to Christine?"

The Doctor looked back at the path. "Don't know. Only one way of finding out though."

The Doctor and Rose started following the path of the black rose petals.

* * *

The petals took the Rose and the Doctor to the backstage area of the opera house, and onto an empty stage. The theater was dark and empty. The only eyes staring at them were the cold judge less eyes of the statues hanging on the walls.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and lit up the stage lights, starting a flame in each little holder.

"So this is what it feels like to be on a stage then?" Rose said as she took in her surroundings. The Doctor gave Rose a funny look.

"You never been on a stage before? No plays, debates, stage help, zip, nadda?"

Rose nodded her head.

"You've been missing out! I have been on so many stages I sometimes loose count. I even helped write some of the Greek plays." The Doctor giggled.

"Why don't you give me a little performance then?" The Doctor put his hands in his pocket and started to circle Rose. "Just a little song." He pinched his fingers to symbolize "little".

"Doctor, we have to find Christine."

The Doctor gave Rose sad eyes. Ones that she could not resist.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay fine! If it will make you stop doing that!"

The Doctor jumped for joy, and jumped off the stage to head into the audience seating. He took a seat right in the front row, smiling to himself like a childish boy.

Rose took a deep breath, and tried to remember the TARDIS's tune. She started off with a little hum, and it soon turned into singing. Rose went down stage further to the edge. In her mind she was being watched by all her friends and family, but the Doctor remained where he was. She saw the Doctor closing his eyes as if he were enchanted. _I'm not that good am I?_

Once again, Rose got the feeling of uneasiness. Right in the corner of her eye she saw a shadow watching her from one of the boxes. Just sitting there. Rose didn't stop singing, instead she sung louder. The Doctor noticed this and opened his eyes to see Rose shaking. Rose then stopped singing, and started crying.

The shadow disappeared, and the Doctor ran to her side.

"Rose that was lovely, but what happened?" He looked around frantically.

Rose shook her head. "It's just a bit dark. We should continue though."

Rose wiped her tears and started following the black petals again. The Doctor still worried for Rose he grabbed her hand. Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you._

* * *

The rose petals suddenly stopped directly in front of a door, but not just any door. Christine's dressing room.

"Of course! Why didn't I just think about coming here first?" The Doctor was looking at the door in surprise.

"Why would we?"

"Because that's how he get's her to come to him. The place that she goes to for privacy."

"A dressing room, of course. But where would he be hiding?"

"If I remember correctly, he taught her every night in her dressing room, until one night he took her to him. His domain, his gaf!"

"And where was that?"

"Below the opera house. Right beneath our feet. With an underground lake, I wouldn't live there, personally, there is just too much sewage down there." The Doctor made a disgusted face.

"Okay but how do we get there?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose. He pulled out his sonic to use it on Christine's door, but it creaked open. It was never locked.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. The Doctor pulled open the door to find candles a lit, and bouquets throughout the room. Rose directed her attention to a rather larger mirror at the end of the room. A black rose with a blue ribbon wrapped around it laid in front of the mirror.

"Doctor, look." Rose walked toward the Mirror. She picked up the rose and showed it to the Doctor. His gaze went from the rose to the mirror.

"Allons-y!"


	6. The Mirror

**Chapter 6**  
**The Mirror**

The Doctor opened a hidden door connected to the mirror of Christine's bedroom. Behind it lead a dark corridor of dimly lit candles and damp corners. There were spider webs wrapped around candelabras and rat tunnels in between cracks.

"Oh, brilliant! At least someone leaves a torch for us." The Doctor reached over Rose's shoulder to grab a unlit torch. The Doctor placed his screwdriver near the tip, and the embers started to glow once again. The torch started to burn, and lit up a path for the Doctor and his companion.

"Smells awful down here." Rose stated.

"Yep, perfect way to make sure no one will come to find you."

Rose giggled. "Alright, lead on."

"Oh, no. Ladies first."

"Your kidding?"

The Doctor looked down the path ahead of them. "Together then?" He gave Rose his hand.

Rose looked at him and grinned. She gave in and grabbed onto his hand. The Doctor lead on, but while keeping Rose attached to him. Every so often down the corridor he would look at her just to make sure that she was still there. Rose just gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Your not afraid are you, Doctor?"

"Me? Afraid? Nah. Just a dark corridor filled with god knows what. And I have to lead you down it in safety making sure neither of us fall into any traps hidden in the floors. No, course I'm not scared. Scared for you, maybe."

"Well, I'm not scared. I have you."

The Doctor turned around to see Rose smiling at him. His cheeks suddenly became flushed. At the end of the corridor was a spiraling staircase. A quite large one at that.

"I'm almost certain that there will be a trap down this way." The Doctor remarked as he pointed down the stairwell. Rose simply nodded in agreement.

"Just stay close to me, and don't let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "What? Was it something I said?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head, but he kept looking at Rose. At that moment, the pair heard a crash near the bottom of the stairwell.

"Did you hear-"

"Yeah. Guessing were getting close." The Doctor smiled at Rose. Rose returned the smile, and they started to carefully walk down the stairs.

—

The further down the stairwell Rose got, the more music filled her head. Like, when the deeper you walk into a pool, the more your body starts to disappear under the cool water. Rose looked at the Doctor to see if he has changed in the slightest, but he seemed to remain under control.

Rose just started to hum the TARDIS's tune, thinking that getting the music out of her system will help her. _Not enough._ Rose then started to sing. That's when the Doctor noticed.

"Why are you singing?"

Rose didn't stop to answer him, singing was a relief to her at the moment. It's all she wanted to do. She felt like she was under a spell. A very dark and sinister spell.

"Rose, why are you singing?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks to turn around and see Rose just looking forward as if she were hypnotized, but she kept singing.

"Rose?" The Doctor waved a hand in front of her face. Rose's grip on the Doctor's hand suddenly became loose, and she let go.

"Something is wrong and you won't tell me. Why?"

Rose started to walk down the steps away from the Doctor. Further and further down into darkness. It was as if the night was swallowing up the day.

The Doctor ran after her, and started to scan her with his screwdriver. His sonic made a screeching noise.

"No! Not even the sonic knows what's wrong with you! Why can't you just say?" He took hold of Rose's shoulder and stopped her moving any further. He looked into her eyes and saw tears forming. _This isn't Rose._ It was like she was calling out for help. The Doctor had no idea what to do. Then a thought accord to him. He tried to ignore the thought, but at the same time he saw it as his only chance on getting Rose back. His hands moved from her shoulders and cupped her cheeks.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he closed the space between them. His lips crashed onto hers. He could feel her tears storming down on his hands. Then he felt her kiss him back. It worked! Rose leaned in further into the kiss, but the Doctor leaned out. _It was only a rescue kiss._

Rose looked at him in surprise, but she longed for more. The Doctor stared at her just making sure she was okay.

"You alright?—"

"Yeah." Rose interrupted him.

"I didn't—"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it."The Doctor and Rose both look away from each other. Rose was the first to speak again.

"Ummm, shall we carry on then?"

The Doctor just gave a nod. Rose grabbed his hand and lead him further down the stairs.

_Our passion play has now at last begun._

* * *

At the end of the stairwell was a underground lake, and the Doctor was right about the sewage. It made the water bleak and murky. Thankfully there was a way across. A black gondola stood by the waters edge with a lantern hanging at the front. And in the gondola was non other than a single black rose.

"Seems like were are on the right path then. I bet at the end of the lake is our phantoms little hide out."

"And this is our only way there, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. The Doctor walked over to the gondola and held out his hand so that he could help Rose into the boat. Rose grabbed onto his hand and climbed into the boat. The boat was rather clean from the rest of the tunnels. It had pillows in it in fact. Rose picked up the black rose and twirled in around under her fingers. The Doctor climbed in after he.

"Welcome aboard the H.M. Opera Boat. I will be your Doctor for this evening." The Doctor said jokingly. Rose laughed at the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and used it on the boat. The gondola just started moving, but the Doctor was directing it with his sonic.

"New trick?"

"A bit. Yeah" The Doctor said as Rose giggled.

"So what is with these black roses? We are finding them everywhere!"

"Don't know. Maybe our phantom friend will be able to answer that question for us."

The gondola neared a large gate sitting blocking off a cave entrance. The Doctor turned to Rose, and put his finger on his lip. Rose did the same.

The Doctor curved the boat enough to see what was through the gate without being seen. There he saw the Viscount tied up with a lasso around his neck, Christine crying, and a cloaked man wearing a mask sitting behind a organ.

"What do you see?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor didn't respond, but then he noticed that the cloaked figure disappeared from behind the organ. The Doctor looked all around the cavern. No where to be seen. Suddenly the boat started to rock frantically. The Doctor looked around to see the masked figure holding Rose. Rose had fainted, and the phantom had his hand around her mouth. He cut off her breath.

"Let her go!"

Under the mask the Doctor could see him smiling.

"Why would I give up my wolf?" He said as he disappeared into the shadows with Rose. All that was left on the boat was the Doctor, and the black rose.

_We have past the point of no return._

* * *

**Oh boy! Glad you guys are enjoying this. More to come ;)**


	7. Free Her

**Chapter 7**  
**Free Her**

* * *

The Doctor looked around frantically. How could he just let Rose out his sight? In his heartbreak he took the rose from Rose's end of the gondola. His hands were shaking from the loss.

"What are you?" He said quietly under his breath as he crumpled the rose beneath his fingers. Each rose petal fell to the bottom of the boat, broken, and shattered like the Doctor's hearts. As the last petal fell he heard Christine shriek behind the closed gate.

The Doctor turned his head around immediately. Christine was running toward the phantom crying and screaming, and in the phantom's arms was Rose. She looked so cold. A fire started in the Doctor's hearts, and the need to save her, to take her back became a need. He quickly thought of a plan, and it started with a sonic screwdriver.

"How could you take her away from her doctor? You monster!" Christine was screaming at the phantom as he placed Rose near his organ, and took the hair from her face. _That's it Christine. Keep him distracted for me. Keep him distracted for Rose._

The gate started to life, and the Doctor jumped into the dirty murky water. His sonic was raised, and clearly the reason why the gate was opening in the first place. Christine looked over at the Doctor with millions of tears running down her face, and smiled briefly. She than glanced her attention back to the phantom.

"I believe you have something of mine, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to you." The Doctor gave a very serious face. Christine looked back at the Doctor with such sad eyes.

"Monsieur, please leave. Go back to the land of the light. He will never let us go. If you do not leave he will do to you like he did to my fiancé."

Christine started to tear up again and pointed at the Viscount body. He killed him, wrapped a lasso around his neck until no air was left. What a horrible way to die, but at least he fought for something worth dying for.

The Doctor came the rest of the way through the gate. "I'm not leaving until I get her back. Plus, I also came here to rescue you."

"Are you now Monsieur? But why would you take them away from me? I am their angel of music. I shall lead them into the darkness of my music, and they shall love me forever. I am Don Juan Triumphant!"

The Doctor suddenly noticed the mask on the man's face. It had a dark sinister glow around it. _Magic? No, something else._

Rose started stirring in her sleep and her eyes were slowly fluttering open. Christine crawled to her side. The phantom watched as Christine was trying to wake Rose up faster, but then looked back at the Doctor who kept his eyes on Rose. The phantom untied the ropes off the Viscounts body and walked slowly toward the Doctor. The Doctor noticed this, and with the help of such a slender body and quick feet he jumped out of the phantoms first move. The Doctor ran to Christine, and Rose's side.

"D…Doctor?" Rose whimpered out.

The Doctor grabbed her hand to let her know of his presence.

"Christine, keep her company. I have to deal with something." As the Doctor said the he turned around to face the phantom holding a rope and sneering at the Doctor.

Behind him he could hear Christine singing to Rose to keep her calm. The phantom started to smile wickedly.

"Don't you see Monsieur? She sings like this because of me, and soon shall the wolf." He was addressing Rose.

"Haven't you heard her sing? She has the voice of a gentle wolf crying to the moon. The darkness in her heart is strong, Monsieur. And soon it will be all that she sees. She is my black rose!"

"Your so wrong about Rose. She has nothing to do with the darkness. Because if you listen to her voice you will hear life." The Doctor looked down to Rose.

"She sings the song that was trapped in her head when I saved her from the time vortex. She is connected to me, and she is my angel. She saved me from my loneliness."

Christine looked at the Doctor and smiled while holding onto Rose's hand. The phantom started to take larger strides towards the Doctor. Christine stood up in front of the Doctor.

_"Angel of music, you deceived me. Why do you curse mercy? I gave you my mind blindly."_ Christine started to sing, and the phantom stopped in his tracks. Christine turned to face the Doctor, and gave a small smile.

_"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."_ Christine removed the phantoms mask and tossed it behind her, and kissed him. The kiss was not out of fear, it was out of love. She pitied his loneliness. The Doctor picked up the mask and scanned it with his screwdriver.

"Oh I see now, you had a ambitiosus mask!" Christine finished kissing the phantom too look over back at Rose.

Rose's eyes suddenly flew open, and flew up.

"God, where am I? What happened to my head?" Rose looked over to see the phantom and Christine, and over her was the Doctor playing with a mask.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled.

"The phantom is actually a fake! He never was a bad man! Look at this!" He showed Rose the mask.

"What does that have to do with the given situation?"

"It means, that our phantom buddy probably found this mask and wore it to hid his poor old face. But, it was covered in an ancient alien race's ritual aura that made it become a selfish mask. Otherwise know as a ambitiosus mask. Latin aliens are always so pompous when it comes to emotions."

The phantom looked over at Rose and the Doctor, while grabbing onto Christine's hand.

"I found it down here. Beneath the Opera house. I wanted solitude, and I found Christine. Her voice brought me from the shadows, but when I found the mask I became possessive of her. Both of us could tell as she grew older." The phantom looked over at the Viscounts body.

"I even killed the one she loved for my own selfish reasons." He then looked at the Doctor.

"Then you came along. You, and Rose. When I heard her voice I felt like I had to have her as well. You see Monsieur, I am so alone. All my life I have lived alone. No one even knows my name. I was given the name Erik as a child, but with the mask, I became a phantom of the shadows."

Rose was touched by this sad mans story, but then looked back at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what can we do about the mask. I mean, can we take the aura off so he can wear the mask again in confidence?"

The Doctor looked to Erik's mask. "I do believe I can. I have frustrated the Latin alien species so much with their alien auras that it almost became a hobby for me!"

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the mask and just like that, the aura disappeared from the mask.

"Here you go Mr. Erik. Now you can live with a mask that won't drive you insane!" The Doctor smiled.

Erik grabbed the mask from the Doctor and place it back onto his face.

"It feels warmer. Less cold."

Christine placed her hand on Erik's mask. "That's because I'm here. I shall continue singing for you my angel. You no longer have to be hidden away in shadow. Let me be your light."

At that moment, you could see a single tear drop from Erik's mask.

"I think our work here is done. Come on Rose. Let's go home." The Doctor said as he leaned a hand out to Rose to help her up.

"I won't let you go without a proper goodbye." Christine said to the Doctor and Rose.

Rose smiled as she pulled Christine in for a hug. "I shall sing our song every night before I descend into dreams. I shall sing it to my children as I watch them dream. I shall always sing that song in remembrance of you."

Christine walked over to the Doctor and gave him a cheeky smile. "Rose is lucky to have you as her Doctor." Christine leaned in closer to his ear. "I see how she looks at you. She looks at you with such love, so do me a favor, and do this with her."

Before the Doctor could question anything Christine pulled the Doctor in for a kiss. The Doctor didn't respond at all. It was extremely awkward for him, so he pushed Christine away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Jealousy is a strong thing. Never let it corrupt either of you. Plus I just wanted to thank you properly."

The Doctor nodded, and walked over to Rose. He whispered in her ear "I didn't-"

"I know."

"It's just-" Rose stopped him. She gave him a smile.

"France, different planet." Rose giggled to the Doctor. He laughed with her.

Erik opened the gate to let Rose and the Doctor go. They climbed back into the gondola and headed back.

"Do you think they will remember us?" Erik ask Christine.

"I don't think they could forget us, even if they tried."

_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we say goodbye. Remember me once and a while, promise me you'll try._

* * *

**_OMG I'm almost done! Who is ready for the tears? _**


	8. Forget the Words, but Not the Song

**A/N: This is the Final chapter *ekkkk* Hope you have a box of tissues for this chapter. I almost cried finishing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Forget the Words, but Not the Song**

Paris was swallowed by the night, but dimly lit with the lights of the city. As the Doctor and Rose exited the Opera house they looked up at the sky.

"So how does their story end? Christine and Erik's?" Rose nudged the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Rose to give her a warm smile. "Well, in order for them to escape an angry mob they go to New York all the way in America. There they start a new life of love and music. They have one son named after Christine's father, and then I'm not sure what happened after that."

"End with a bang?" Rose questioned the Doctor.

"It always does." They giggled with each other as they walked away from the Opera house. The closer they got to the TARDIS, the more the Doctor thought about Christine's words. _What did she mean by jealous? I don't get jealous._ The Doctor looked at Rose. _Then again. Seeing her in another man's arms does drive me mad._

"Watcha thinking, Doctor?" Rose tightened her grip on the Doctors hand. She leaned in closer to his shoulder.

"Just what Christine told me."

"Something about jealousy, yeah?" Rose looked forward in confusion, then back to the Doctor. "But you don't get jealous Doctor. Your a time lord with advanced feelings."

"Not all the time." He looked at Rose.

Just around the corner was the TARDIS, and that's when the Doctor's pace quickened. Dragging Rose quickly behind him, but she started dragging her feet.

"What do you mean, not all the time?" She let go of the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor took a deep breathe and looked at Rose. He took couple steps closer and grabbed her hand once again. He started rubbing his fingers over the back of her hand.

"The first time I met you I grabbed this hand, and I was sorry that I even let go." Rose quickly looked into the Doctor's eyes to see him blushing.

"When we were on Satellite 1, I saved you life like I did in the opera's dungeon. I took the time vortex out of your head by kissing you. It was the only thing I could think of, Rose."

Rose started looking at the Doctor in confusion. He put his hand upon her cheek and felt her cheeks becoming warmer and warmer beneath his palm.

"When the TARDIS placed the time vortex in your head, she also placed in my lullaby. The exact song my mother would sing every night to me in my cradle on Galifrey. And when I heard you sing it, I could hear my mother again. As if she were alive and well, singing me to sleep."

The Doctor stepped closer to Rose, feeling the presence of her body close to his.

"When Erik took you away from me, I felt lost. I felt angry. I had to get you back." He paused, looking deeper into Rose's eyes. "That's why Christine told me to get hung up in jealousy. She could see that when I didn't have you, and someone else did, my hearts would break."

Rose's eyes started to tear up, but the Doctor would wipe them away. "Erik saw you as dark and pure as a black rose, but do you want to know what I see you as?"

Rose shook her head with a faint smile upon her face.

"Your as warm and bright as my hearts, and that's where you are Rose. Your in my hearts." And with that said the Doctor leaned in closer to Rose and kissed her on the lips. It was warm and comforting.

Rose wrapped her hands around the Doctors back to pull him in closer as the Doctor grabbed her waist. It felt like the stars were falling around them, colliding and crashing all at once. The Doctor could feel tears falling from Rose's face, so he separated from her. She was smiling at him.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to do that again. I will always be there for you Doctor, I wouldn't even think of leaving you. Not for one second. You are my life Doctor, and you always will be."

Their lips crashed together again, and the Doctor picked her up by her waist and spun her around like in the movies. When they separated Rose started to laugh. The Doctor placed her back down on the ground.

"Doctor, I love you." Rose said as she hugged the Doctor. She could hear the Doctor's cute giggle beneath her as he began stroking her hair. He placed at gentle kiss to the top of her head and started to lead her to the TARDIS.

"I do believe it's time we head home." The Doctor said as he placed the key into the TARDIS's lock. The doors opened and welcomed the two back home with a warm hum. _I'm home._ Rose thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning Rose arose from the TARDIS's corridors to enter the consul room to see the Doctor staring at the consul. Rose coughed to herself, and the Doctor turned his head to look at her with a warm cheeky smile. He ran over to her and hugged her, while placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"So what have you been up too?" Rose directed her attention the the consul. She however wanted to stay in the hug for as long as possible, but then the Doctor broke away to run back to his consul.

"Umm, at the moment we are having problems leaving the 19th century. Seems that the time storm mess up some of the time rotars, but soon enough we will be off and whizzing about once again." He said with a smile.

Rose laughed, but then her attention was drawn to something sticking out of the TARDIS flooring.

"Doctor, what's this sticking out the floor? Some tube?" She said as she stepped closer to the tube.

The Doctor noticed what Rose was addressing and immediately ran toward her.

"Rose, that's an amnesia filter! It's one of my defensive systems I have in the TARDIS in case anyone were to stumble in on accident."

"What does it do?"

"It makes you forget anything that has happened in the past twenty four hours. Just stay away from it Rose."

The Doctor quickly started to shove it back into the grates in the flooring of the TARDIS flooring with no caution, and in a panic. Suddenly the cloister bell went off. A murky green steam started rising from the grates.

The Doctor ran away from the steam to look at his desktop. The Doctor accidentally set it off by plunging it back into the grates carelessly. The Doctor placed his hands over his face and started rapidly looking around for Rose. He had to get her out of there, otherwise she would forget what has happened in the past twenty four hours.

Forget the Opera, Christine, the Viscount, Erik, and The Doctor telling Rose his feelings for her. The Doctor couldn't let this happen to her. Not now, not ever! He ran around his consul to see Rose on the floor unconscious. The Doctor picked up Rose and started carrying her to her bedroom.

_Please don't let her forget me. Don't take my angel away from me._

* * *

The Doctor gently placed Rose onto her bed and sat with her. About twelve minutes ago the amnesia gas went off inside the TARDIS by mistake. Hopefully all it did was stun Rose. The worst it could do is to take away her memory of the past twenty four hours. She would forget the Doctor telling her that she was his world. The only thing that mattered to him.

When the Doctor found Rose's bedroom, The TARDIS alerted him that the amnesia gas shut off because it ran out. _Good, why would I need it in the first place? _

The Doctor ran his fingers against Rose's cheek to see her gently breathing. He leaned in closer to her ear and started to sing.

_"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me, from my solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Rose, that's all I ask of you."_

The Doctor kissed Rose on her lips. A single tear fell from the Doctor's eyes. He could feel his hearts shattering all over again. Then Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor hanging over her.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" The Doctor could see she was fine. _It was a miracle!_

"Doctor, do you mind telling me why you are in my bedroom watching me sleep?"

_No! She forgot._ She can't have forgotten!

"Quick Rose, tell me. Do you know who Christine Daae is?"

"Isn't that a name from a book?"

"Do you know where we went yesterday?"

"We were on that planet falling into the black hole. What's wrong Doctor?"

The Doctor held his breath and looked longingly into Rose's eyes. Hoping for her to be playing a joke on him. _A sick twisted joke._

"No, it's okay. Just making sure no trauma after what happened. You know with you almost falling into a black hole and all." The Doctor was holding back tears.

"Alright then, let me just get ready and we can go were ever you want to go this time, kay?"

The Doctor smiled. _At least she will still stay with me. Travel with me. That's all I asked of her the first day we met._

Rose watched as the Doctor left her room. She fell back down onto her bed with a thud. Questions were running through her head. _Why was he in here, why did he ask me those questions, is he okay?_

But the strongest thing lingering in her head was a song with the Doctor's voice. Rose looked up back at her door, and felt a tear run down her face. _Why am I crying?_ She imagined the Doctor in her room singing to her. Rose closed her eyes and saw the Doctor singing into her ear as a single tear fell from his eye.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._


End file.
